The Basilisk's Unknown Victim
by Kathinka
Summary: What if there had been another - until now unknown - victim when the chamber had been reopened? What if it hadn't been a person of non-magical origin? What if it had been a teacher? One of the most powerful at that? You want to know? Read to find out!
1. The Attack

Disclaimer: Never owned anything and never will... well... except for events described in this story which weren't in the books!

A/N: This little ( okay, I will be honest with all of you; I really don't have an idea how long this story will turn out) story was inspired when I recently reread COS and a really cute, but very big plotbunny jumped out of my book and forced me to write this.

The story begins in chapter 10 of COS and from there on develops into an AU story. And I took the liberty to change the order of petrifactions. You'll see what I mean! ;)

And now: On with the show!

**The Basilisk's Unknown Victim**

The Attack

It was late and it was dark in Hogwarts – School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Minerva McGonagall had yet to patrol the corridors as was now customary for every teacher one night or another.

As she left her quarters it seemed to be even darker than usual around this time of night.

"It surely is just my imagination playing tricks on me!" she thought "With all the horrible things happening at the moment it's not astonishing!"

Nevertheless Minerva decided to head to the kitchens first to get a cup of tea with which she wanted to calm her nerves.

As she emerged some minutes later with a steaming cup of her favourite blend, she felt indeed a little better and confidently strode through the so well-known halls of the castle that had been home to her for so many years now.

Professor McGonagall's mood changed drastically however as she reached the staircase leading down to the Hospital Wing.

Up to this moment everything had been remarkably quiet and she hadn't noticed anything unusual so far. Which was quite extraordinary when there constantly were attacks and students were found petrified throughout the castle much too often. In fact it was too quiet for her liking...

Walking the first floor corridor Minerva thought she saw something lying on the ground near the steps.

As she approached this something she noticed a body lying at the foot of the stairs.

"No! Not again!" she mumbled and stopped dead in her tracks as she recognized the little boy as Colin Creevey.

"Another Gryffindor! Why do so many students from my house, so many of my lions, get petrified? He is petrified! He has to be! There couldn't have something graver happened!" she mused.

Then another thought struck her like a bolt of lightning: "He can't be here for long! The last one to patrol the halls didn't report anything out of the ordinary and that was just about an hour ago. But when he was just recently attacked there's the possibility that the monster, whatever it may be, is still around here somewhere."

At this precise moment she heard swishing and sliding sounds somewhere near her. Minerva took notice of the strange sounds getting closer and closer.

While turning around she spilled some of her still very warm tea and burnt her now slightly shaking hand. As she directed her gaze to her hand she looked across her cup. And the last thing she saw, before everything went black, was a pair of giant, piercing, yellow eyes reflected off the liquid's surface...

TBC

A/N 2: Hope you enjoyed reading! If you feel like reviewing please do so as this is my first multi-chapter story.


	2. The Finding

Disclaimer: Still the same as in chapter 1!

A/N: Thank you very much for your reviews! Here's chapter 2!

The Finding

Albus Dumbledore walked along the corridors of his school to get some hot chocolate from the kitchens. It was a customary walk for him which had long since become tradition like so many other things which didn't fail to appear when you are around the same place for such a long time. But as he reached a corridor on the first floor he noticed something very unusual.

"Again an attack! Again a student hopefully "just" petrified!" In a few long strides he reached the point where the student's body lay.

He gasped and all the colour drained from his face in a matter of seconds leaving him white as a sheet.

"Minerva!" he aspirated as he recognized the figure in emerald green robes laying face down on the stony ground. The shards of her cup, which had shattered when she collided with the ground, all around her and the handle still in a firm grasp.

"Oh Merlin no! Minerva!" Albus whispered, knelt down next to her and turned her around, frantically checking whether she was indeed petrified.

After having convinced himself of this fact he levitated both – student and teacher – up off the floor and walked across the hall to the Hospital Wing's entrance.

Upon entering he manoeuvred both victims onto separate beds and frantically went in search for the Mediwitch.

"Poppy! Come on! Hurry, please!" one could hear a very distraught Albus say loudly as to speed her up.

"Albus calm down please! What happened?" Poppy asked in a still sleep-laced voice, suppressing a yawn.

A mere minute later they exited the Nurse's office, who was tying up her bathrobe suppressing yet another yawn.

"There were more attacks!" Albus explained. By the end of the sentence Poppy was wide-awake; no traces of sleep whatsoever.

"Did you just say attacks? As in more than one!" she asked shocked.

In this precise moment she saw Colin Creevey lying on the bed. Poppy went into full medical action and cast several diagnostic spells over him which took her quite a while.

After having finished examining the young boy she turned around to tell Albus of her findings. In doing so Minerva came into her field of vision. All of Poppy's further intentions were forgotten and she stood motionless, her mouth hanging open slightly in surprise.

"Minerva?" Poppy said softly "Wha... what happened?"

"I assume she was on her usual rounds when she found Mr. Creevey here." Albus pointed towards the bed currently occupied by said student. "After that she must have seen the attacker through her tea, I guess and the rest is history." he explained "But just in case something else happened, could you examine her, as well?"

"Wha... oh yes, of course!" with these words the Mediwitch set in motion and started to fuss even more about her colleague and friend as she had done about Colin before, which by the way seemed highly impossible, but she managed anyway.

Having finished her examination Poppy turned to Albus, who had waited patiently during the whole procedure, to notify him of her results: "The good news is they are both indeed petrified and not dead. The bad news is that Pomona's mandrakes will still take a long while until they are grown up and Severus can brew the potion necessary to wake them up again."

"I know... I know..." Albus muttered "Thank you anyway Poppy."

"If you need me, you know where to find me." Poppy turned and, casting one last look over all of her patients, disappeared into her chambers heaving a sad sigh and leaving Albus standing in the middle of the Hospital Wing looking like a lost child.

Cautiously he stepped over to Minerva's bed and drawing the curtains shut around her bed with a wink of his hand sat down in the chair beside the bed and took her stiff and cold hand into his much warmer one.

TBC

A/N 2: I know this chapter was pretty short, but I hope you liked it anyway. I have to admit that I really don't know where this will take me. Bear with me and tell me what you think or what you would like to read about in further chapters. I'll take it into consideration.


	3. Sitting and Waiting

Disclaimer: Still nothing has changed! Still nothing belongs to me and no copyright infringement is intended!

A / N: I don't know when I'll be able to update the next time. :( I'll be away for the weekend and next week the internet connection here at home will be repaired. I don't know how long we won't have a connection... But I'll do my best and try to write as much as I can! And now: On with the next chapter!

Sitting and Waiting

That was how Madam Pomfrey found the school's leading duo the following day when she was doing her morning rounds. Although Albus had fallen asleep during the night and his head had dropped to his chest he was still clutching Minerva's hand in his and it looked as if he was not about to let go any time soon.

As Poppy was checking on Minerva Albus stirred and after a couple of seconds opened his eyes, blinking a few times, but then adjusting to his surroundings.

"Is she doing alright?"

"As well as can be expected. You know, maybe you should go to your rooms to get a little bit more comfortable than being here in this chair all the time."

"But I can't just leave her here like that."

"You know as well as I do that she isn't about to wake up any time soon. I'm not even convinced that she is able to sense your presence. You really should go, get a nap and don't forget that you have a school to run." Poppy was playing the responsibility-card and she knew she would succeed. If not solely for her friend's well-being then for that of the school she knew he cared deeply about.

"But..."

"No buts! Either you leave now of your own volition or I'll make you. And don't come back until tomorrow morning at the earliest!" As he knew she would hex him outside if he didn't go voluntarily he slowly got to his feet and with a last glance back he trudged out.

Albus Dumbledore didn't know what to do now. He wanted to stay by Minerva's side and just sit in the chair beside her bed. He didn't feel up to the work that running a school was and certainly wouldn't find any rest even if he was willing to try. So for now he stood just outside the Hospital Wing. _I don't know what to so now, _he mused. _If I could only have stayed with Minerva. Rationally I know that she probably doesn't even notice that I'm there. But what if she does? She shouldn't be alone after such a horrible experience! _

That was exactly the way Severus Snape found him a good half hour later as he was on his weekly way to inquire what potions Poppy needed to refill her stock.

"Headmaster, why are you standing here?" Slowly coming out of his daze Albus saw the Potions Master standing beside him looking worried.

"Ah, hello Severus." Albus tried to sound casual and smile, but failed miserably.

"What happened?"

"Well, last night Minerva..."

"What about Minerva?" Severus asked urgently. Contrary to common belief both teachers shared a close friendship though the rivalries between their houses made it a little difficult at times. But now that very obviously something had happened every argument was long forgotten and all that remained was concern.

"She... she was... attacked." Albus told Severus visibly trying to retain or rather regain his composure.

"Minerva was attacked? By whom or what?" Despite Severus' calm demeanour and his attempt at rationality everyone who knew him better than the students could pick up a slight tremor in his voice. He put on his mask of the gruesome, biased, greasy git only when dealing with students - or with one of Albus' "formidable" ideas as he tended to sulk sometimes in the teachers' lounge – because of the very dangerous or even sometimes deadly subject he taught.

"By whatever it is living in the Chamber. The message did indeed tell us the truth. The Chamber was opened again and it is even more severe than 50 years ago."

"But Minerva, she is not of non-magical descent."

"I know and that's what makes it so different from the last time. Severus, I don't know how much longer I can keep the children safe and the school open." Albus confided in his younger colleague who could notice the despair and incertitude in his mentor and friend.

"Albus come with me. We can talk in my quarters as I suppose Poppy kicked you, quite literally, out of the Hospital Wing or you would be by Minerva's side at the moment and not standing forlorn in the middle of the corridor." The only response Severus got was a small nod before he turned on his heels and headed back in the direction he came from only minutes earlier making sure every now and then that his employer was truly following him.

TBC

A/N 2: Hope you liked it! Reviews are as always very welcome!


	4. The Conversation

Disclaimer: See chapter 1!

A/N: Okay folks, as I didn't want to leave you waiting for so long I managed to write another chapter, but I'm really not sure how this story will develop! But here's chapter 4 anyway!

The Conversation

Upon reaching his quarters Snape told Dumbledore to sit and went about making some tea for the both of them. After having finished brewing the beverage he handed Albus a cup and sat down with another one in his hand.

"Now tell me please exactly what happened" Severus encouraged Albus.

"Well, last night, I went to get some hot chocolate..." Albus began and after the first hurdle of actually speaking about the events of the last night everything bubbled out. It took Dumbledore quite a while to get everything off his chest, but after having told the whole incident he felt even a little better although the concern and sorrow remained.

"That's a lot", Severus said after Albus had finished, "I wish I could do something more to help Minerva and the other victims, but the Mandrakes were just barely repotted. I'm sorry."

"Severus you have no need to be sorry for anything. You really do a lot by brewing the necessary potion. We can only wait and hope that there won't too many more attacks", Albus sighed heavily, "I know how you feel about this damn helplessness. I do too." As Severus realized even more clearly now the situation had to be graver than one would assume on first sight for the headmaster to curse like that. He didn't normally use any such words and loathed everyone who did. Okay, he loathed not necessarily the person using such profanities, but the use in itself.

"You should tell her, you know" Severus told a confused Albus. In private Severus tended to change topics as other people changed their undergarments which did lead to puzzlement sometimes.

"Severus, please enlighten me as to what you are referring now. I wasn't quite able to follow your train of thought completely."

"You should tell Minerva!" Severus echoed the smallest bit angry as he didn't like to repeat himself. He was prone to think of people who couldn't follow him as beneath him, which was the reason why he treated his students as he did treat them. Normally he didn't do that with his fellow colleagues. But this were desperate times and desperate measures were called for. So it happened out of custom that he couldn't prevent a slight snort from escaping.

"I should tell Minerva? And what precisely?" Now Albus was completely intrigued as to what his former student had in mind.

"It's unbelievable how oblivious you manage to be! It nears complete blindness!" Snape announced. His impatience rising to dangerous levels. "Everyone can see that you love each other! Everyone except for you two!"

"I..." Dumbledore was at a loss for words. He had not anticipated such an outburst. Normally Severus was calm and collected – at least around his fellow professors. And if he raised his voice it was usually just to banter with Minerva or another one of the friends he had found throughout the staff, but never against the headmaster.

"I'm sorry for the way I conveyed this message, but not for what I said. Someone had to tell you! We wouldn't have been able to take it much longer!" Severus partly apologized a little afraid of the headmaster's reaction as he was in an already tense state of mind.

"Severus, I... I didn't know. Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, it is. Everyone noticed a long time ago, even Hagrid and Binns commented on Minerva and you being in love with each other." Severus clarified.

"How..."

"The way you look at each other, the way you smile at each other, the fact that you lose yourselves in each others' eyes or the fact that you more often than not arrive together, leave together and talk mostly with each other during meals. I could go on like this for some time, but I suppose I made myself clear as it is."

"You did indeed, Severus." Albus replied pensively. A short while later he added another thought while already standing up to leave.

"I have to go! I need to be with Minerva! I wouldn't get any work done anyway! If anything major happens that requires my attention you know where to find me!" He explained nearly at the door when he remembered the cup in his hands and returned it to its owner a little flushed.

The door had already closed as Severus muttered to the now empty room "If I were you I wouldn't be so sure that Poppy would let me in..."

TBC

A/N 2: I know they were out of character – at least Snape was, but I thought such a situation would justify his behaviour...

A big thank you to everyone who reviewed the story ( I tried to reply to all of you, but if I did forget anyone here is your thank you!), put in on alert or favorited it. You guys rock and make my day!

On a side note: I don't know when I'll be able to update the story again because in the next weeks I have to learn a lot for my end of term exams. * sigh * And the problem with the internet still remains. * sigh more *


	5. The Argument that wasn't?

Disclaimer: They're not mine! I just burrowed them and will return all of them unharmed!

A/N: I'm back already! And the internet is functioning for the weekend – well at least it is for today! Here's chapter 5!

The Argument... that wasn't?

As Albus arrived in front of the Hospital Wing he anticipated Poppy telling to leave again as he was away only half an hour, what surely wouldn't be enough for Madam Pomfrey's standards. Yet he didn't care in the least and was determined to win any argument that would ensue between them.

_I have to be with Minerva! Severus was so right! I only hope she'll feel the same way once she has woken up. Woken up... _Albus lamented. _Oh how I wished she weren't in this state. It pains me to see her like this. And the only thing I can do for her was taken away from me. I have to be by her side. _He thought, his mind set. _I don't care what Poppy will say!_

Determined as he was he started walking towards the entrance doors, but before he could so much as reach them a pair of students came up behind him and beat him to the doors.

Upon reaching the doors they burst in they screaming something Albus couldn't understand. The only fragments he could make out were about an accident that apparently took place outside on the grounds which required Madam Pomfrey's attention.

Having heard the commotion coming again near the doors Albus swiftly retreated into the shadows behind a suit of armour and waited until he wasn't able to hear their footfalls anymore. He peered around the armour's edge to make sure his way was clear and, not seeing anything suspicious, Dumbledore was on his way towards his destination again.

Peeking around the door's edge he made sure that the Hospital Wing was indeed empty and no one was about to see him who could report back to Poppy. Satisfied he crept over to the private ward reserved for the staff.

Once he had successfully completed this way he sat down again in the chair he had occupied recently and took Minerva's hand in his again, softly rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of her hand and started to tell her about what had happened and what would happen next.

He stayed this way for several hours talking softly about this and that convinced that she could at least sense him somehow until he heard voices approaching and decided to be silent till he knew who was coming.

It turned out to be Poppy with the same two students who had come to get her. Accompanying them was the hurt student he inferred from the snippets of conversation he could make out.

After a while Poppy ushered the two out to tend to the third student who seemed not too badly hurt and whom Poppy send on his way after having gulped down some potions and being told sternly to be more careful next time with the inhabitants of the greenhouses where they had apparently played a game of hide-and-seek.

With currently no more emergencies Poppy wanted to do her rounds now that she had a little time and had interrupted her paperwork already.

Checking on Colin didn't take very long and soon Albus could hear her coming nearer about to examine Minerva. As he didn't see any place to take cover behind he opted for confrontation although he knew that Poppy definitely wouldn't be happy. In fact she would be very much angry with him even if he was the headmaster and therefore her boss.

_I hope she is in a good mood though some student was careless while playing on the grounds _Albus thought.

"Albus!",Poppy screeched. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here? Are you planning to give me a heart attack? And I thought I made myself clear! It's not morning by any means and won't be for another 18 hours!"

"Well, I know quite well that it still isn't morning and that it still is today and not tomorrow. And I certainly don't intend to give you a heart attack." Albus told her with a smirk on his face.

"Good! But if you know all that would you kindly answer my question as to what you are doing here?"

"I'm sitting here besides Minerva and holding her hand." Albus was playing for time. "But I assumed you would be able to see that. Or do you need glasses, my dear?"

"You know very well what I mean!" Poppy answered in a manner that told Albus that she was getting irritated by his antics and he knew he should quit playing with her nerves if he wanted to be able to leave the ward alive.

"I'm sitting here because I didn't want Minerva to be all alone the whole time."

"But Albus, you know that she is petrified and doesn't know that you are here. What good does it do if you get ill because of your behaviour?" Poppy sighed deeply as she imagined Minerva telling her off for that.

"How sure are you about your hypothesis that Minerva doesn't know that someone is here? I've never read an article dealing with this particular theme of petrifaction."

"Albus, please, for once don't argue about everything and humour me by doing what I tell you and leave until tomorrow when you can come back well-rested."

Dumbledore pondered his possibilities. Either he could put up a fight which would leave them both in a sour mood when he wasn't even sure that he could win, or he could leave and come back the next day which would leave them both calmer and less aggressive towards each other.

"Okay, I'll leave after visiting are officially over, but I'll return first thing tomorrow!", he stated firmly. Knowing that Poppy wouldn't be so mean as to kick him out just now, although it was fairly late already and she would soon retire for the night.

"That's allright with me. Yet I want to see you've left in an hour I don't want to see you back here for a while. I wish you as pleasant a night as possible under these circumstances." With that she turned in the direction of her office and within seconds was inside the door closed behind her.

_Was it really just one day since this whole ordeal began? It feels an awfully lot longer. _Albus mused. _But at least I won even if only partly. _"I won't let you be here all by yourself." The last part was murmured softly to Minerva.

An hour later Albus left true to his word and returned to his quarters where he wandered aimlessly in circles waiting only for one thing and praying that it would come sooner.

After a while he tried to work for a while, but everything he wrote didn't make any sense to him when he reread it. So he cancelled working and tried reading a book, but the paragraphs didn't make much sense and he caught himself reading one section over and over and still not getting to the story itself. So he quit reading also, but he kept waiting for one particular event to take place.

When the hands of his clock finally reached twelve he jumped up and left his quarters as fast as he could. Now that it was, strictly speaking, tomorrow he could go back to Minerva's side not caring what Poppy would make of him if she managed to find him before sunrise.

TBC

A/N 2: Okay, hope you liked it. I don't know when I'll be able to update again. This update was a bonus so to speak. ;)


	6. More Sitting and even more Waiting

Disclaimer: See previous chapters!

A/N: I'm very sorry for the delay, but the repairs took quite a lot longer than would be expected...

More Sitting and even more Waiting

Dumbledore sat down in the, by now well-known, chair after having reached his destination in record time.

He shifted a little in his chair to get as comfortable as possible in a chair, took Minerva's hand in his and was asleep within seconds. Not having acknowledged how tired this horrible day had left him.

After what felt like only minutes had passed he was awoken by a hand on his shoulder softly shaking him and a voice calling his name. In his still dreamy state it was Minerva waking him up softly after a wonderful night with her in his arms. To his disappointment he realized, all to soon for his liking, that it was Poppy waking him.

"What time is it?" he asked while yawning.

"A little past six. But the more interesting question is what are you already doing here? I didn't count on you till the official visiting hours. I thought we had made an agreement yesterday?"

"Yes, of course we had an agreement and I was very much consented with this regulation. Yet I didn't depart from my word as I indeed only came back when it was officially tomorrow as we didn't specify the exact time."

"You're a quite hopeless case. I hope you know that.", Poppy told him with the ghost of a smile showing on her face, "You know as well as I do that a specific time was implied."

"Maybe I do, but I took it quite literal. As there wasn't an explicit time agreed upon I didn't break my word." Albus eyes twinkled just a little bit as he argued with Poppy.

"I will leave it at that, but next time I'll be more careful. It's for your own good as well." Poppy clarified before going to check on her other patients.

When it was slowly turning darker outside Severus approached Albus with a task he hadn't even thought of yet. To be frank Albus had not thought about much at all since everything started.

"I'm sorry to disturb headmaster, but the students began to wonder what had happened to Professor McGonagall and their classes. I think you should look for a substitute."

"You're right Severus. I guess Minerva wouldn't really like it if we left her students uneducated for the time being. I will look for someone to take over her classes."

"What about the other problem? The students are too nosy and they are inventing rumours as to what happened. Some say she left just like that or she got ill or even died. And some of the little brats believe she ran off together with you. Absurd! But maybe something has to be told."

"Seems like you are right again. Maybe you could tell them tonight at dinner that Minerva is indeed ill, but will recover so that they don't have to worry?" Albus suggested.

"I will do that. Good evening headmaster!"

"Good evening Severus and thank you."

After visiting hours had come to an end Poppy convinced Albus to leave, but didn't strike another agreement with him. So Albus returned when the turret clock sounded midnight he was on his way again and Poppy found him asleep just like the morning before.

The days passed in this way. After three days the teachers decided to teach Transfiguration together and developed a scheme fitting in their normal lesson plans. That was a hard piece of work, but eventually they managed to squeeze everything in the week and announced at dinner that Transfiguration would be taught again and that everyone would get a new plan with his or her lessons.

Most of the students were not very happy about that change as they had had a lot of free time the past few days. As they saw their class schedule the following morning very nearly everyone groaned because now they had to work even longer than usual. As the days passed the students acclimatised to the new situation.

Meanwhile in the Hospital Wing nothing had changed except for the fact that by now more beds were occupied by students being petrified. Albus was still very much living next to Minerva's bed waiting for the time to pass and thinking about what to do about the attacks. But the staff had taken most of his work off him so he could spend his time by Minerva instead of his office. If he had to sign something important it would be brought down to him and otherwise he wasn't much disturbed.

In this way time went by.

TBC

A/N 2: Sorry again! For the shortness of this chapter as well! But I needed it to push the story forward. Otherwise time would have gone by very slowly and I didn't suppose you'd have liked that very much.


	7. School must go on

Disclaimer: Not mine!

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews etc. I got! They made me a very happy writer!

School must go on

One could think time had flown by. Christmas had come and gone and now it was slowly getting warmer and spring was in the air. Yet not all inhabitants of Hogwarts castle were exuberant with joy and it didn't seem to them as if time had flown by in the least.

First there were the petrified students' friends who were not as cheery as the previous years. But the whole atmosphere around the school was a lot darker than normal. Than there was the rest of the students being apprehensive because of the opened chamber. And lastly there were worried and concerned teachers not really knowing what to do, but trying nonetheless to go on as normal as possible.

What made this posed normalcy even more surreal were the students pestering their teachers with questions about topics they didn't have answers to and constantly coming up with new rumours. This behaviour led the staff to a point where they couldn't take it anymore and wanted to put their hands over their ears and shut everything else out every time someone came to ask yet another question.

Filius, Pomona and Hagrid were the ones most questions were fired at because it was deemed safe as they were considered the nicest and – in Hagrid's case – the most talkative of professors.

To top things of the attempts made in Transfiguration nearly always ended in disaster. A fifth year transfigured her friend into an owl instead of her rat while Madam Hooch was teaching and a scared – having heard all the spine-chillers – first year didn't even manage to utter a single word during one of Severus' classes.

And every now and again snippets of conversation were picked up by staff members. All the "someone said McGonagall died from a broken heart after being rejected by Dumbledore" or various other reasons some naughtier than others, "someone told me she got crazy and is now in St. Mungo's" and alternating stories as to what happened to Dumbledore because he was never seen anymore either and had to "have run of with her" or "was killed by"-episodes were spreading like wildfire. At first the teachers hearing them laughed them off, then they reprimanded the children for telling such nonsense and now they it was only getting on their nerves.

But there were also some students honestly worried about the well-being of their professor and headmaster which were a welcome distraction from all the others. Yet that were those that made it the most difficult not to tell them anything too specific.

So it happened one afternoon after Filius had dismissed the class early due an accident which required Madam Pomfrey's attention as he wasn't able to fix the partial transformation of a third year into a badger. He wasn't even sure how the student had gone from the task of making a turtle into a teapot to transforming his neighbour into a human version of a badger with grey skin and white stripes and claws. _Must've been too distracted. It wouldn't have made sense to continue,_ he thought when he met Hermione Granger.

"What is it this time Ms. Granger?" he asked just barely keeping himself from sighing as Hermione had questions on a nearly daily basis.

"I'm concerned for my exams Professor."

"What is the reason behind that?"

"Well without a proper education in transfiguration this year how should I be able to pass the following exams?"

"Ms. Granger please don't worry about following exams. I'm sure there will be a solution and I really don't think you should worry. You are well ahead of curriculum for this year. Even the one Professor McGonagall had planned out."

"As you mention Professor McGonagall, sir. How is she doing?" Flitwick winced internally. He should have known mentioning Minerva would lead to another discussion.

"She is doing allright. You know that I can't give you any further details." He told his student. _Even if it is hard for all of us,_ he added in his mind.

"Yes and thank you, sir." Hermione said and than left to go to her next class.

During Divination and every other subject deemed useless or the ones were one could talk undisturbed like Astronomy or Care of Magical Creatures a constant mumbling could be heard. That is if someone stopped talking and listened.

"You know I don't believe everything is allright." Susan Bones said to Padma Patil during one class of Divination of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

"Yes, I know what you mean. I think they would have told us if anything would have improved."

Even the Slytherins were curious as to what had happened, they were not worried, but as Daphne Greengrass put it "I want to bloody know what's going on! Damn it!" they at least cared in their own strange way.

But school had to continue and the education couldn't be neglected as the teachers wanted their students to think about something else from time to time and redirect their thoughts to lighter topics.

All the speculations and above all the rumour mill were slowly taking its toll on the staff and had them in almost daily meetings. And it was in one of those meetings that Pomona announced proudly "The mandrakes will be ready in a few weeks and than I can hand them over to Severus."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and hoped that everything would be over soon.

TBC

A/N 2: I feel like that was not one of my better chapters, but nonetheless I hope that you liked it and keep reading.


	8. Nearly ready?

Disclaimer: See other chapters!

A/N: Okay folks here's chapter 8! I'm suffering from a mild cause of writer's block at the moment. Please forgive me!

Nearly ready?

One evening after Pomona had announced that the mandrakes would be ready soon the staff was discussing everything. After having brought the students to their respective dorms for early curfew. They thought that their only problem would now be to prevent the monster from attacking more people.

"I can't hear their questions anymore! I'm fed up!", Severus declared and everyone could just admit that they were feeling the same way instead of reprimanding him as it normally would've been the case.

"But what would you suggest us to do?", Filius inquired. He being one of those most bombarded.

"We could tell them truth", Pomona offered as she advocated honesty as the road to success. After uttering this possibility everyone – except for Hagrid who was busy trying to eat one of his rock-hard cookies – gaped at her as if she had grown a second head.

"And what do you think would happen if we did?", Madam Hooch threw in.

"They would understand better of course", Pomona answered a little naïve.

"And everything would be hunky-dory?", Severus put in sarcastically, "I think if we told them that one of their professors, a pure-blood nonetheless, was petrified by a monster that usually would only attack muggle-borns they would freak and all hell would break loose!" Several of his colleagues nodded their agreement.

Pomona just looked to the floor a little ashamed of her naivety and had to admit that the others were right. It would be just a matter of hours until the students would be brought home by their parents if the truth was told.

"But we could at least tell them that they really don't have to worry. And in regards to their friends that the mandrakes will be ready soon", she tried another attempt at the truth even if some parts were to be kept in the dark.

"Maybe we could really do that. It would bring a little light back into their lives for sure!", Flitwick consented to this plan at least which earned him a bright smile from Pomona.

As everyone agreed with this plan the teachers talked late into the night about the specifics of the action and agreed upon the following morning at breakfast. After having talked all the details over they went to bed themselves.

---

The following morning Severus waited until the Great Hall was occupied nearly to the last seat until he wanted to make the announcement. The teachers having decided on him because he was the one responsible for brewing the potion and he had taken over as interim headmaster together with Flitwick.

As he was just about to stand up Pomona came running into the hall leaving everybody gaping at her in surprise and Severus hanging in mid-air as surprised as everyone else.

"Professor, I need to speak with you! It's very urgent!", she choked out panting for air. Now all the inhabitants were concerned as to what had happened.

"I was just about to make an announcement. What is so urgent?", Severus too was worried, but belied that with his calm voice.

"I don't want to discuss it with everyone present", Pomona whispered.

"But there is not another student who has fallen victim to this ominous monster?", he whispered back.

All the students could make out was a hushed conversation between two of their professors and the worried looks on the other professors' faces. Which led them to be even more anxious. Finally Snape turned to the hall and addressed the students.

"I can assure you that nothing of the nature of new attack has happened. Please don't worry and continue your meal and then leave for your classes as usual. I will speak to you at dinner!" With those words he turned to leave Pomona behind him and all through the hall a sigh of relief could be felt.

---

Upon entering his office down in the dungeons he turned to his flustered colleague.

"Pomona what happened? You running into the Great Hall as if a horde of hungry Hippogriffs was chasing you."

"I had to keep you from making the announcement. The mandrakes are not nearly ready anymore."

"But why not? Yesterday you told us that they were" Severus asked not quite understanding what was going on.

"Yesterday they were." Was all Pomona said to this leaving him even more confused.

"Pomona, please tell me what happened from the beginning. I'm not able to read any sense in your cryptic comments."

"Yesterday they were nearly ready, but today they are not because someone opened the door to the greenhouse last night and now they all have terrible colds or even pneumonia. Who would do such a thing?"

"Surely the same person who killed all the cocks. Someone doesn't want us to revive the victims. How long will you now need to get them back to health so that I can start producing the potion?"

"I'm not quite sure, but it will at least take two or three weeks until they'll be healthy again," Pomona sighed.

"Well then, get going and do everything in your power to get the mandrakes ready again. I'll speak to the students tonight as I've promised."

---

The same night after dinner had Snape about to make his announcement again. Everybody was tensely waiting for what was about to come.

"As I said to you this morning I will tell you what this commotion was about.", he began and instantly it was so quiet that would have heard a pin drop loud and clear.

"The mandrakes have caught a cold because someone opened the door to the greenhouse. I can promise you if I catch the student responsible he will be expelled at once without so much as a question! Now it will take Professor Sprout at least two weeks or more to nurse them back to health so that I can start with the potion and your fellow students can be brought back to life." Severus explained grimly, "I hope that you all understand the graveness of this situation and that you will report anything you witnessed or will witness." With that he dismissed the students for the night.

After this horrible notification the hall was cleared in near silence as everyone was occupied by his or her own thoughts.

TBC

A/N 2: Hope you liked this one. I don't really know when I'll be able to update the next time as I will be away for the weekend again. If you're lucky and I'm inspired it could be that you get the next chapter tomorrow. But I won't promise this.


	9. The News

Disclaimer: They still belong to JKR.

A/N: I have to say that you are really great! You make my day by reviewing or otherwise acknowledging my work! I'm impressed! So I thought I'd try to give you an update as soon as possible. Here's the next chapter!

The News

After dinner Poppy entered her Hospital Wing thinking about the best way of telling Albus the news. She was sure no one had told him so far leaving it to her to be the bad one.

As she approached the two she thought about how to exactly phrase it, but came up empty handed. _This has to be one of the hardest tasks I ever had to accomplish! It will be so hard on him! I regret to have to tell him, but he deserves to know all the same._

Now standing directly beside the bed she looked from Minerva to Albus and regretted her duty even more if that was possible.

"Poppy, you have a face as long as a fiddle. What is it?", Albus enquired.

"Well, I don't know how to put this...", with that she fell silent again.

"Poppy it surely isn't that bad. Please just tell me." Albus was nearly begging her to continue now. He wanted to know what was happening in his school and he was painfully aware that he had lost all his connection to the school, but at the same moment he knew that what he was doing here was more important.

"Oh yes, it is that bad! Pomona's mandrakes were nearly ready to be converted into the potion necessary to wake all the victims up but now they caught a cold and it will take a lot longer", Poppy reported. After this statement Albus' face fell and he had to close his eyes and breath deeply for a few moments to regain his composure.

"But how?", was all he could bring forth. And so Poppy started to retell everything that she knew. When she was finished Albus was silent only starring at her in bewilderment.

"Now I agree with you. It really is that bad! But who would have thought someone was capable of doing such a thing? Their friends are lying here as well!"

"I know. And I am sorry, but I have to leave now and complete some paperwork."

"That is allright Poppy. Thank you for telling me so openly."

"Of course", Poppy nodded and left for her office leaving Albus alone with this new knowledge.

After looking at her retreating form for a moment Albus turned back around and faced Minerva. Rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand affectionately he began to tell her the awful news closing with soft "I wish you were fully here, my dear". _ But soon, very soon you will be again,_ he added silently. _And until then I will be here._

With that thought in mind Albus surrendered to sleep and vowed not to let anything keep him from his promise.

TBC

A/N 2: I know it was short, but I needed a chapter focusing on Albus and Minerva again. Next chapter will be longer!


	10. This Time it'll Work

Disclaimer: They are not mine – unfortunately...

A/N: I'm sorry for this late update. Life got in the way! But I hope you will enjoy it anyway even it is again a quite short chapter.

This Time it'll Work

Two and a half weeks had passed and the mandrakes had recovered from their illness. Now it was time to harvest them and hand them over to Severus. Pomona was very proud of her work and the inhabitants of Hogwarts were proud of her.

With the mandrakes now ready at least Severus set to work and surprised everybody when he announced that it wouldn't take him longer than a few days to a week to brew the potion. Unless something unexpected came up.

That was why he left the ongoing staff meeting early one afternoon. He had barely closed the door when it opened again.

"Did you forget something Severus?", Rolanda asked assuming that it was him who returned.

"How nice of you, Madam Hooch, but I think I'm a little too old to be confused with Severus", Dumbledore answered entering.

"Headmaster, what are you doing here?", Pomona asked wonderingly while the others just stared thankful that she had spoken out loud what everyone was thinking.

"Well, as you so nice put it I'm the headmaster. Can't I take part in a staff meeting?"

"Of course you can. We were just not expecting to see you here."

"I see. But I thought it necessary that we come up with a plan to get rid of the chamber's inhabitant. You all did very well running the school, but up to now we are just mending to the symptoms not the disease."

"What do you suppose?", Filius asked curiously.

"If I may interrupt", Lockhart piped up.

"Go on Gilderoy", Albus encouraged as he knew that he would anyway.

"I could tell you a quite similar story."

"Ah, you have experience with such things", Filius stated.

"Yes, I have."

"Very well then. Let us meet back here tomorrow evening and discuss everything further after we had time to think about what may be in there", Albus said thereby closing the meeting for the time being.

Yet it didn't come to tomorrow evening as Severus came back up when the teachers were filing out the room.

So much to if nothing unexpected came up.

"A student was taken down to the chamber!", Snape declared.

"By Merlin! Tell us who was taken, Severus!", Albus demanded.

"Miss Weasley", he stated soberly.

"Oh my goodness!" or something similar could be heard from several of the surrounding teachers.

"Now Gilderoy it seems your time to strike has arrived faster than anyone would have thought", Filius said turning to Lockhart.

"Now you can impress us all!", Rolanda exclaimed while Lockhart was only able to open and close his mouth not unlike a fish out of water.

"But... but...", he stuttered, "I need some time to prepare myself!" With that he turned on his heel and left for his office.

"I hope he'll manage to get her back", Pomona said.

"This useless pile of arrogance?", Severus asked cynically.

"Well, I have to inform Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. Would you please welcome them Filius?", Albus took back his usual control which faltered again by his next sentence. "And then I have to tell Minerva." And then he left in the direction of his office.

---

After having written a letter to the Ginny's parents and sent it off with a fast owl he returned to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey was waiting for him.

"Back already, Albus?"

"I think it took me a sufficient amount of time. What is it you really want?"

"I'm glad that you left the Wing to tend to school business."

"Well, it is my job after all."

"One could have thought differently after the last weeks."

"Well, I came to the conclusion that something had to be done about the monster. Which by the way dissolved of its own volition."

"How's that?", Poppy asked now curious.

"A student was taken to the chamber."

"By Merlin, who?"

"Ginevra Weasley."

Poppy was shocked to hear such news.

"Did you contact Molly and Arthur already?"

"Everything was taken care of. Now I need to tell Minerva."

Shaking her head Poppy turned around and disappeared into her office probably to come to grips with the newest developments.

---

After having taken his usual seat Albus started to tell Minerva everything that's happened this evening, how he saw things and that he hoped everything would turn out fine.

What he didn't know was that deep under the castle a teacher and two of his students were fighting for their lives or in one case their memories.

TBC

A/N 2: Sorry again and I hope you liked it. I changed the actions again a bit as you probably have noticed. And there obviously won't be many chapters left. Maybe two or three. I'm not sure about that yet.


	11. After the Fight

Disclaimer: Everything recognizable belongs JKR.

A/N: I'm sooo very sorry for this long delay. I had a severe case of writer's block and to top it off I had to learn a lot for my end of term exam in French... and will have to go right back to studying for my exam in English... Sorry again!

After the Fight

Harry Potter had saved the day once again and everyone was wondering if that was becoming habit.

With Riddle defeated, the Basilisk dead, Ginny safe again and Lockhart in St. Mungo's everything was back to normal. Everything except for the people still residing in the Hospital Wing.

When all the commotion had died away everyone's worries were back there and all were waiting for Professor Snape to finish his potion.

---

One morning a couple of days later he could be seen ascending the stairs from the dungeons looking very, very tired. Or rather what one would think him to look if he showed that he was indeed very, very tired.

Before breakfast he announced that the Mandrake Restorative Potion was finally ready and that Madam Pomfrey could begin to wake her patients up again.

The chaos and jubilation following this statement was nearly impossible to outdo. The only exception would be the exemption from the end of term exams.

After this cheerful breakfast everybody left the Great Hall with a new spring to his or her step and the prospect of seeing their friends again.

---

Immediately after having received the potion from Severus Poppy set to work as it took a little over a day to wake the petrified slowly and gently.

As Poppy had just finished giving out the first round of the potion Albus came in to check on the progress of the patients and especially Minerva's. He had been held up by some students who wanted to know if Professor McGonagall would be back, too now that nearly everything was back to normal. That had made his way even more difficult.

"Poppy, how are they doing?"

"Ah, Albus. Everyone is responding to the treatment well as far as I can tell at this early stage.", she told him. This statement had Albus in an internal conflict. On the one hand he was glad that everything could be back to normal in a few days time, but on the other hand he was very afraid of seeing Minerva again.

Only in this time of crisis had he acknowledged his true feelings for his Deputy, but he wasn't at all sure that she was feeling the same way about him. And to be frank he was afraid that she would reject him some way or other. But one thing was absolutely clear even if he was anxious as to her reaction he had to tell her. He knew that this had been a warning shot and he could be lucky that they got off lightly. And he also knew that it maybe wouldn't end in such a favourable way if there ever was a next time.

So he took his usual seat and just waited for this whole ordeal to be over.

---

Poppy made her round steadily every 4 hours and after half a day one could see the life slowly returning step by step.

Another 8 hours later had the patients nearly ready to wake up again. And with the ultimate round stirring and moaning was heard all trough the Hospital Wing. And Minerva was no exception.

After so many days of being petrified it seemed as if her whole body was protesting against the slightest movement. Not to mention that every part of her body ached from being stiff for so long.

When Albus heard her moan and saw her eyelids flutter he took her hand on the spur of the moment.

"Minerva, can you hear me?", Albus asked anxiously.

"Wha...? Albus?", Minerva stuttered while desperately trying to open her eyes.

"Yes, it's me, my dear."

"What happened?", Minerva wanted to know after finally managing to get her eyes to stay open. She looked around as best she could and wondered if everything had been a dream.

"You unfortunately were petrified by a Basilisk. Only now Pomona, Severus and Poppy managed to get all of you back to health", Albus calmly explained although his heart was beating frantically at seeing her awake again.

"Ugh, so it wasn't a dream then?"

"No, I'm afraid not.", Albus said shaking his head.

"Please tell me what I have missed.", Minerva requested softly. And so Albus started to tell the tale of the last weeks.

When he was finished he was nearly hoarse and Minerva was very pale.

"Are you alright, my dear?"

"Yes, I suppose so.", Minerva answered. Both were engulfed in a comfortable silence that neither had any desire to break.

"Now it's time for you to leave Albus. Tomorrow shortly before breakfast I will release Minerva if she keeps responding this well to the potion.", Poppy explained while ushering Albus to the door. He stole a last glance at Minerva and then let himself willingly be pushed trough the double doors

---

The next morning had Minerva up and ready in no time. She couldn't wait for Poppy to give her the ultimate examination and then release her. Since the evening before she had the nagging feeling that more than what Albus had told her had changed and she wanted to investigate.

"Minerva, I see you're ready already. Let me check you over and then you are free to go.", Poppy said as she set to work. After only a few minutes of moving her wand over her patient Poppy was satisfied and let Minerva go with the reprimand of taking it easy the next few days. But even Poppy doubted that such a thing would happen.

Upon entering her office she was exhausted already for the first time that day. In the corridors students had frequently asked her if her holiday had been pleasant and expressed that they were very happy that she was back now. Therefrom she had gathered that apparently no one had told them the truth and she was grateful as she didn't want everybody to know what had really happened. Another for her to be exhausted was quite simply the fact that she wasn't used to walking so much anymore.

From her students she had heard that apparently Transfiguration was more or less cancelled the whole time though attempts at holding the subject up were made by every teacher who was the slightest bit capable of trying. Yet it had ended in disaster most of the time, or so she had been told. To be honest she had blanked out this ruckus after only a few sentences.

Now that she was back at her office she was appreciated the peace and quiet. Her first way was to the window. She had always liked the view from her window, but now it seemed even more appealing.

When she had watched the grounds for long enough a time she turned to her desk and was stunned to see a letter lying there. She was sure that she hadn't had any unanswered correspondence before she left that fateful night and she assumed that Albus had taken over this work as the letters normally concerned the school.

Now her curiosity was peeked. Minerva took the letter in her hands and inspected it. In the back the parchment held the Hogwarts crest. _Who could have sent me a letter? And from here nonetheless? _

As she opened the letter she immediately recognized the handwriting of none other than Albus Dumbledore. After she had overcome her initial agitation she began reading the message.

_Dear Minerva,_

_as I suppose that Poppy couldn't have kept you in the Hospital Wing even if she had wanted to I believe that this letter will find you fairly soon._

_Firstly I have to express my relief that you and everyone else is well again. Yet this is not what I really wanted to tell you. I need to speak with you about something that is of utmost importance and therefore hope that you will join me for a cup of tea and perhaps a walk later this afternoon – around five. _

_Albus_

Minerva was truly speechless after reading Albus' letter. She was extremely excited as to what he wanted to discuss with her as well. Though she knew or rather strongly believed that he certainly didn't want to talk anything negative over with her she nevertheless had to admit to being a little apprehensive.

TBC

A/N 2: Okay, this probably was the penultimate chapter. I think after the next chapter the story will be finished. And sorry again. I'll do my very best to update sooner next time!


	12. Beginning or End?

Disclaimer: I just burrowed the characters and promise to put them back after this story is finished!

A/N: Okay, here is the last chapter. I'm happy to have finished it, but sad that it's now over as well... Well, this developed into a quite long chapter. Yet I hope that it finds your approval although it may be a little clichéd at the end. This chapter is dedicated to all my readers and trusty reviewers.

Here you go:

Beginning or End?

At five minutes to five Minerva was on her way to the headmaster's office. She had just come from the staff room where she had thanked her colleagues for what they had done or at least tried to do.

Now she was nervous. Even if she didn't want to admit it Albus' letter had left her anxious because of its mysterious nature. _What could be so important that he wants to speak with me so immediately, yet so privately?,_ she wondered. _Surely it's concerning the school as there is nothing of more importance to him._

Suddenly she stopped in the middle of the corridor leading right up to the Gargoyle statue. Shaking her head she whispered "no" to the, fortunately, empty hall.

"No, he wouldn't, would he?", she asked no one in particular as tried to dismiss the thought that had so unwelcome sprung to her mind. While searching for possibilities why he couldn't just speak to her with the rest of staff as it surely was about Hogwarts she had the unbidden thought that maybe he wanted to get rid of her because of her recent inability to stay safe.

Though Minerva wasn't known to be unsure of herself a little nagging doubt stayed at the back of her mind as she continued on her way. Even if she should be right she couldn't be late for a meeting. That simply wasn't who she was.

After having stated the password "Ice Mice" Minerva stepped onto the staircase leading up and at exactly five o'clock she knocked sharply on the Headmaster's office door.

"Come in Minerva!", it sounded from the other side and so she did. Upon entering Albus' office she was greeted by the strong smell of Lemon Drops mingled with Hot Chocolate and the indescribable smell that was her employer.

"Please take a seat. We have a lot to discuss." Albus stated. So Minerva did as she was told and sat down opposite him.

"Cup of tea?"

"Not at the moment. But would you be so kind as to tell me what happened exactly and what in Merlin's name did you tell the students? They behaved most oddly."

"Of course, my dear." And with that Albus plunged into a lengthy résumé. Only leaving out the part with Severus and attenuating his sitting so much by her side.

"Do you now want a cup of tea?", Albus asked after finishing the last part of his tale.

"Yes, please.", Minerva said with a still thoughtful expression on her face. And with that two steaming mugs appeared in front of them.

"I know, it is quite a lot to take in all at once."

"By Merlin's beard you may say that again."

"So, what happened to my classes?", Minerva asked while slowly sipping her tea.

"I don't know how best to tell you, but... well... you see there weren't many classes taught. Every attempt ended quite differently than intended."

"Yes, I gathered as much on my way back from the Hospital Wing. And what about me being on vacation?"

"Yes... mh... we didn't know what to tell the students so we decided to tell them that you were unavailable because of important matters to be taken care of and thereof they made a vacation."

"I see.", Minerva stated a little agitated as the education of her students was highly important to her. "And why didn't you teach them? That would have been quite easily possible as you have done that before."

"You see, it wouldn't have been quite as easily possible as you put it.", Albus stated yet not wanting to say too much just now.

"And why would that be?", Minerva inquired impatiently.

"That is indeed something I wanted to talk you about. How about we have the mentioned walk now?" Albus expressed himself so cryptically that it had Minerva nervous all over again.

"You didn't look for a replacement, did you?" She didn't know herself where that had come from.

"A replacement? I didn't think about retiring quite now. And I hoped you would see it the same way." Albus answered puzzled.

"Not for you!", Minerva said rolling her eyes, "For me!"

"Why would I? You're a great teacher and very skilled in what you do."

"It was just a thought.", she tried to get away with quite happy that needn't have worried.

"Whatever you say.", was his whole answer. He didn't quite understand her sometimes. No, he really didn't understand her at all sometimes. So he thought it best to change the topic well aware of her Scottish temper.

"Yes, a walk would be most lovely indeed after so much time of not seeing anything." This time Minerva changed topics for him and he was grateful.

"Well then, may I have the honour of accompanying you?" With a nod from her part the two left the office. One very edgy because of what he wanted to tell her and the other very pleased with the whole situation although a little excited what it was that he wanted to discuss with her.

---

Upon leaving the castle through the great double doors Albus offered his arm to Minerva. Now with all the students inside it was safe to show that they were close friends without the risk of more rumours spreading.

It was a nice evening and they decided independently of each other that the lake's shore would be the right place to talk further. So it was no surprise when they found themselves sitting down on a bench by the lake some time later.

"Isn't it a wonderful evening to be out here?", Albus stated for it was a statement rather than a question. _With you._ He added silently.

"You are right. It surely is, but why are we here? What is it you need to discuss so urgently with me?"

"Well I needed a more private place to talk some things over with you than my office. Too many nosy ears."

"And what pray tell might that be?", Minerva asked slowly becoming impatient with Albus' way to beat around the bush.

"While recounting the last weeks I left out certain things. And I want to speak with you about them now."

"You did what?! You know this has better be good now!" Minerva was exasperated.

"I sure hope it will be."

"Me, too. So if you would be so kind to start now Albus."

"I need just a moment to arrange my thoughts." _Arrange his thoughts? Since when does he do something like that? It really must be important if he doesn't just starts to mince his words._

After a while Albus cleared his throat and seemed finally ready to begin.

"The reason why I couldn't take your classes is that I was otherwise occupied.", he began and had Minerva after only one sentence at a complete loss. From her eyes he could read an significant question: Why?

"Because I was quite busy keeping the chair at your bedside warm and you informed."

"It wasn't a dream then.", she whispered.

"What was no dream, my dear?"

"Sometimes, to be frank quite often, I heard someone talking to me, but I thought that it would only have been my subconscious playing tricks on me.", she explained awestruck. _She heard me?, _Albus thought amazed.

"And because I was so useless to the school our colleagues arranged everything and kept the school running. And one day Severus had a talk with me and he... well... he opened my eyes for something which I ignored far too long."

"Oh?"

"Yes, well, you see... It's difficult for me to express myself in this matter."

"By Merlin's name just tell me, Albus! It can't be that horrible!"

"You have no idea...", he muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, my dear. Nothing." Albus tried to sweep his comment under the rug, but of course he wasn't so lucky.

"If you are planning on creating a sport of 'Annoying Minerva' you would certainly win!", she stated by now exasperated.

"Well... as I said before Severus opened my eyes.", Albus began nervous as a school boy and completely ignoring her prior sentence. His only hope being of her feeling the same way.

"He made something fairly obvious for me. Something that had been there and important to me for a very long time. But which I just recently noticed how easily it all can be gone forever.", Albus explained now to make matters worse he was also wringing his hands in a very obvious nervous gesture.

"Albus, please tell me in a not so cryptic way what is bothering you. And stop driving me crazy in the process if you could be so kind.", Minerva told him off because she was getting antsy as well and couldn't stand this particular feeling at all.

If he had wanted to be hexed into oblivion and to lose every chance at telling her what he needed to tell her, he would have replied something along the lines of 'What if I don't want to be kind today?' But that wouldn't have been the best thing to say for at least two reasons. Firstly it would have been so completely and utterly un-Dumbledore that she wouldn't have believed him anyway and secondly he would have lost every possibility of her returning his feelings.

"I will do my very best.", he assured her instead.

_I certainly hope so as I can't and won't take his rambling much longer, _Minerva mused. _Yet I'm very much intrigued as to what has the supposedly greatest wizard of our time stuttering like a nervous teenager. I only hope that it's not bad news._

_Now I need to tell her at last. I surely don't want to be on her bad side when I'm about to admit my feelings for her. Oh Merlin!, _Albus was thinking and berating himself. _It can't be that difficult! Be a man and just tell her!_

"As I told you before I was quite occupied sitting with you and Severus happened to point out something which slipped my mind beforehand." Here Albus cleared his throat to by him a little amount of time. "And well it happened to be something which the whole staff seemed to have seen for quite a while now. And which, I have to admit, I see since that afternoon as well."

"And what does this 'something' happen to be, Albus?"

"Well my dear, this 'something' happens to be my feelings for you.", Albus stated at last anxiously awaiting Minerva's verdict.

But this important figure was far away with her thoughts. _Did he just say what I think I heard him __say? Would that truly mean what I make of it? But..._

"Minerva?" Albus tried to get a reaction from her and successfully pulled her from her thoughts.

"Wha...? Oh well, I suppose you want a comment from me, but could you explain a little further?", she asked trying to buy herself more time and trying to understand him fully at the same time.

"Severus pointed it out quite well and with it the scales fell from my eyes. What was it he said? Oh yes! It supposedly is the way we look at each other, the way we smile at each other, the fact that we lose ourselves in each others' eyes and the fact that we more often than not arrive together, leave together and talk mostly with each other during meals among other things. At first I didn't really believe him, but after having thought it over thoroughly I came to the conclusion that he has a point there." Albus said all this rather quickly as if that would make easier to get it over with.

Minerva's mouth was forming a perfect "wow"-shape and it seemed as if she was at a loss for words and had a rather hard time coming to grips with what Albus had told her.

"When I found you that night and brought you to Poppy I feared the worst.", Albus admitted and slowly reached over and took her hand in his. "And while you were lying in that bed pale and so nearly lifeless I realized something. I realized that everything could end so very soon and that I might not have another chance to tell you how I feel. But I don't want to regret not having told you at some point. So now seems as good a time as any other. I love you, Minerva and I don't want to spend another day without you by my side."

Albus held his breath while Minerva tried to get her mind and mouth to work properly.

"I... I don't know what to say.", she managed at last.

"Well, you could say something along the lines of I love you, too.", Albus tried to joke, but failed miserably.

"Well Albus, you certainly are very dear to me, yet..."

_Oh no,_ it was running through Albus' head,_ she doesn't reciprocate my feelings! I just managed to make a complete fool out of myself! I should have kept my mouth shut, but now it's all too late. I only hope that I didn't destroy our friendship in the process as well. _He just managed to hear the last part of her sentence though the heavy fog which was his thoughts.

"... what the staff would say."

"They...", but it wasn't granted to him to finish his sentence which was not a problem at all as he didn't have to admit that he didn't really listen to her when Minerva suddenly turned fro pensively to lively.

"I decided that I for once don't care about proper behaviour! Albus, I love you, too, very much so! And I have for quite a long time now, but I was afraid of your reaction, but that seems not to be a problem anymore", she exclaimed happily.

"Thank Merlin! I don't know what I would have done otherwise! You just made me the happiest man, Minerva.", she heard Albus say while she felt his arms wind themselves around her back and her own arms reach behind his neck.

They were both drawing the other slowly closer until their lips met for the first time in a shy and tender kiss while the sun set over the lake and the happy couple.

This evening a figure could have been seen – if anyone had cared to look – carrying another figure back to the castle while all the way looking fondly down onto the sleeping woman in his arms who smiled in her dreams and snuggled even closer into the fluffy material that were his robes.

**The End**

A/N 2: Okay, that's it! It's long and a little cheesy I think. But that was what became of my ideas. You know that stories take on a life of their own... And by the way this was my first romance-fic. Therefore this chapter was especially hard to write and it took me quite a lot of time so it would be great if you told me what you think about it. See you next time around!


End file.
